Dreaming of Doomsday
by NyanWolf
Summary: When Iron Fist is electrocuted in a battle with Doc Ock, he accidently loses control of his chi and triggers the end of the world along with opening a portal to the dream dimension, which grants the visitor enormous powers. Powers that could mean complete chaos. Looks like it's up to Danny and his friends to save the world from dreams in a race against Doc Ock.
1. prologue

**ok, so I'm not really sure where this is going, but that's where you guys come in with suggestions! Also, Review if you LOVE Danny as much as I do!**

**DISCLAIMER: I (unfortunately) don't own ultimate spiderman or marvel or anything else you recognize. *sigh***

There were times when all Danny Rand -aka Iron Fist- could think about was his past. And the only things that kept him going, were his night visits. The times when he visited his mom, dad, the monks. He would visit Meachum too. That wretched man that had let his father die. But he would not torment him. He actually felt sorry for him sometimes, he'd ended up in an insane asylum.

Occasionally Danny would even go see the sorcerer supreme. But his visits were different than his usual dream-walks, he took different routes, through the most powerful realm in existence. The Island of Dreams. Even Nightmare's dimension was minuscule compared to the island. But it held all the power to change history, erase people from existence and memories, like they were never there, and end the world. But for now, Danny was the only one who could access the realm, and other than Dr. Strange, the only one who knew about it. And for now, he was content with his innocent visits. All of this power, one teenage boy, everything perfectly and delicately balanced, all of it, for now.


	2. It Begins With a Battle

**A.N - Wow...I never realized how hard it is to do a good Iron Fist pov... for your sake, tell me how to make it better! :)**

**Danny's pov**

"Nice of you to show up Spiderman," I heard the monstrosity known as Doctor Octopus, or Doc Ock, say to Pete.

"Aw, you do care," Peter quipped, batting his masked eyes at Ock.

I smirked, although sometimes irritating, it could also be amusing to listen to Peter's seemingly infinite quips.

"Ki-yah!" I charged up my chi energy and charged one of Ock's metallic tentacles. In a brief flash of gold, the "arm," blew off. Doc Ock screamed, mostly in annoyance though. He had been focusing on the web-slinging hero in front of him. I frowned, any warrior knows to focus on everything at once, not one thing.

"Webs! Look out!" Nova was blasting Ock in the chest. Tiger and Powerman were going for the face, leaving Spidey and I to go after the tentacles. Then, I felt more than saw one of the tentacles about to strike Spiderman, guessing the trajectory, I figured he would be thrown into the oncoming traffic.

"Spider! Get down!" I pushed him out of the way and turned just in time to see the tentacle barrel towards me instead. Only, it didn't knock me anywhere, I realized this when I saw the scared faces of my friends, below me. Powerman screamed my name. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move. When I saw that I couldn't even summon my chi for comfort, I felt a chill run up my spine. And what Doc Ock said next made my blood run cold.

"Oh look Spiderman, it seems I've caught your little friend." Spiderman stiffened. "I was gong to test my new toy on you, but since your friend so readily volunteered..." Ock trailed off.

"Drop the fortune cookie!" Nova yelled. One did not need to be trained in perceiving to see that Ock was slightly thrown off by Nova's statement. Nova saw it and took it as an opportunity to blast the tentacle currently holding me above the busy New York streets. It did nothing. Powerman threw White Tiger and not even her steel electric claws cut through. Powerman was nearly in tears, I could sense it, he was pounding Doc Ock's chest with all he had, screaming my name. Spiderman threw some webs, and kicked Ock in the face. I felt so guilty, Ock was just laughing while I dangled, useless, in his grasp. Finally, he seemed to grow tired of it all. He lifted a tentacle and we watched it morph into some type of gun, not unlike the one Director Fury used. He aimed and it fired. I saw wave upon wave of ultraviolet light and heard an extraordinarily high frequency. I realized my friends couldn't hear or see what I did. Then again, I had had extensive sensatory training in Kun'Lun. They could, however, feel it. Soon they were lying, scattered, on the ground looking up at me.

"Now, let the experiment, begin," Doc Ock hissed. I felt a tingling sensation and knew too soon what was to happen. The tingling became a burning feeling and soon I was barely containing a scream. My arms were on fire, my legs, my head. I was gasping for air, for life. I could hear the blood rushing to my head, my ears rang, where was I? Where were my friends? I saw white spots and my vision was tinged red. My spine felt like it was being stretched out, but I knew it wasn't. I could barely breathe. Where was the sky? Where was New York? Then, I made the biggest mistake of my life. I triggered my chi energy, and my vision exploded, into darkness.

**Nobody's pov**

**"**Iron Fist!" The team screamed collectively. But none of them had the strength to get up to help their screaming teammate, the blue electricity surrounding their friend turned yellow. He had triggered his chi, and it was spreading onto Doc Ock. His face cracked in fear, and he screeched as the new chi electricity engulfed him. His tentacles were shorting out, waving all over the place. Releasing Iron Fist, he dropped to the ground in agony, he stayed down. There was a moment of silence, then the young heroes all managed to get up, some leaning on each other for support, and rushed to their unconscious friend.

"Nova! Call Fury! Now Bucket head!" White Tiger shouted. Powerman was cradling Danny, muttering, "It's gonna be ok," to himself. Spiderman, figuring he was the most qualified to be a doctor in the group, was checking Danny's fading pulse. He stayed clear of Danny's right hand, his chi energy had manifested there by itself, fizzing, and popping loudly. He ripped his mask off and tried to force his eyes open, Spidey gasped.

"Fury's coming," Nova reported dully.

"Um, guys?" Spiderman waved them closer with one hand while using the other to keep Danny's eyes open. Everyone was shocked. Danny's gentle emerald eyes were now replaced by slightly glowing, gold eyes.

When Fury Showed up, the heroes were utterly silent and numb. As Danny was carried to the medical wing on a stretcher, Ava tried to comfort Powerman, who was on the verge of declaring war against Doc Ock, and Spiderman and Nova attempted conversation while they waited in the lounge area where most of the team lived.

"So," Spidey began awkwardly, "Were those storm clouds here when we got here?" He asked as lightning flashed nearby. Very nearby.

"Probably Webs," Nova sighed. Just then Fury walked in to the room. He made eye contact with each of them before speaking.

"It's Danny," He paused, "We have a problem." The team stiffened, didn't dare speak, breathe. As if they thought that if they made any sudden moves, it would impact Danny's life for the worse. Even Spiderman, the science geek, was too preoccupied with his fallen fortune cookie friend to worry about the electrical storm outside. After all, the team had worse problems than the sudden change in weather. Yes, problems far, far worse... or so, they thought.

**A.N.- So I figure I'm probably going to update pretty** **frequently, maybe every other day or so. For people that read the prologue, that is going to be one of the only chapters that short, the rest will be around this size. Suggestions are appreciated, but if I did something weirdly, it's 'cause I just got a fan fiction account and I haven't figured out all the controls. Please R&R!**

**Wolf out...**


	3. Does He Know About It?

**And now *drumroll* another chapter in "Dreaming of Doomsday!"**

**Danny's pov**

So much light. I couldn't see, hear, feel. Completely numb to the world. I could sense motion, but I wasn't doing it. Faintly, I was aware of my pulse, fading. And then, I was in pain. I knew I was, I could hear myself groan slightly. But I felt nothing, as if someone else, someone distant was making that sound. I was cold and warm, free and confined. It hit me. I had transported myself to the corner of my own mind that I used to escape. To meditate and dream-walk.

"Breathe Danny, you are needed," I muttered to myself. I tried to focus my chi energy in my hand. I felt it growing, slowly manifesting into a gentle glow. Beautiful really. I never did get much time to admire and honor it. It was a gift after all. Then I watched it shift out of my control. It became unstable, popping and wobbling. Suddenly I was outside of myself, looking down at my own body. I saw myself fall to the ground, my fizzing hand outstretched. My chi was collecting, growing into a massive orb of golden light. I braced myself, a beam of pure energy shot upwards reaching higher and higher until it exploded into rings of sonic waves, cascading over the white featureless void that was this place.

**Luke's pov**

"We have a problem," Those words echoed inside my head over and over. I just stared at Fury.

"Let's go," I growled through clenched teeth. Fury simply turned and motioned for us to follow. Every step I took fed the expanding anticipation inside me. I could hear the others whispering to 'steer clear of me until I blew off some steam.' I couldn't look at them, if I did, all I would see, would be the team that had let Danny get hurt. Truth was, I was ready to sit where I was and start bawling like a baby. But I had to be tough, for Danny, for me.

When we reached the medical wing, we were shocked. There were broken heart monitors, slowly beeping, on the floor. Piles upon piles of metallic rubble scattered around. Loose wires and cables had been flung and ripped everywhere. There were shards of glass littering the floor, and all in all, it was a mess. Boom! we cringed at the sound of more glass shattering somewhere. I gasped, in the middle of it all, was a still asleep Danny.

"Danny?" I asked out loud. My friends turned to look too. Danny's hand appeared to be on fire, but on getting a closer look, it was just his chi. it was sending waves of energy every coupe of seconds, destroying every piece of machinery in its path. I ran over to him with my impenetrable skin as protection. I sat on the foot of his bed, staring at him. _Dude, if your not okay, I don't know what I'll do, _I thought. Then, as if by magic, Danny's eyes shot open and he jolted straight up in is bed. He gasped.

"Luke!" He exclaimed! I couldn't speak, so I hugged him instead. Now that they weren't afraid of the sonic energy blasts, Ava, Pete, and Sam ran over in happiness.

"You're alive fortune cookie!" Pete shouted, pumping his fists in the air, then immediately bringing them back down. "Er, I mean, I knew you would make it! Never doubted you buddy," He added sheepishly. We laughed, all of us. I couldn't have been happier.

"Oh yeah! Celebratory pizzas on me! Although if you eat as much as last time Luke, it's on Danny," Sam smirked and as the others started following him out, I pulled Danny aside.

"If you ever do that again-" I started before Danny cut me off.

"Thank you for your concern friend, but it isn't over." He said.

"What do you mean, it isn't over? Doc Ock is in S.H.E.I.L.D's prison...again!"

"To underestimate your opponent, is to welcome defeat. It appears Ock's experiment has opened a door for a new evil. The question is, does he know about it?" And with that, he left to join the others, leaving me to process what he'd said.

**Nobody's pov**

Meanwhile, Doc Ock was already planning his escape. He'd felt something in that boy that he had almost killed. Something far bigger than himself. He had a suspicion, and if he was right... well first he would have to get to his lab.

"Heh heh heh," Ock wheezed,"Oh this will be fun. Look out Osborne, I might have just gained an advantage in our little game of life. Yes, a very, powerful, advantage," His greasy hair covered his crazed eyes as he laughed, watching his backup arms sprouting from his suit, and already beginning to pound and crack the bullet-proof glass surrounding his cell.

** Uh-oh, I wouldn't want to be Norman Osborne in this situation. Then again, who would ever want to be Norman, whether as a human or a goblin? Anyway...**

**Wolf out...**


	4. The Realiztion

**Wow, I'm actually having a lot of fun with this story. I know there isn't a lot of action yet, but I there will be in the next couple of chapters. Especially the one after the chapter after this one.**

**Luke's pov**

What could Danny have meant? I wondered as I walked with him to our next class. Geography. We had Ava in this class too, but being Ava, she was probably already in her seat, ready to take notes. I noticed Danny seemed jumpy. He kept glancing at his hand every minute or so. We walked into the classroom.

"Where have you been! Class is starting and I have been waiting for you two for almost five minutes!" Ava hissed as Danny and I took our seats on either side of her.

"You were already here? What a surprise," I rolled my eyes. Danny chuckled, but he looked distracted.

"Ok class, take your seats. Today we'll be doing something a little different," Mrs. Kennedy, the most boring teacher in the school started. " Before we officially start class, we're going to watch a short news clip. It's important for you kids to know about different events in other parts of the world, and this is a geography class."

Everyone groaned and complained until we were forced to reluctantly quiet down when the video began:

" _Breaking news! The Hawaiian population could be in danger. Last night, Mauna Kea, or, "White Mountain," erupted. People are evacuating as quickly as possible, but one thing still troubles volcanologists. Mauna Kea, the largest volcano in Hawaii hasn't erupted since 2460 B.C. and there haven't been any earthquakes or major plate movements that could have influenced this drastic natural disaster."_

The video went on to show lava trickling down a huge mountain, and people covering their mouths from the ashes raining down on them. Danny was siting straight up in his chair. His eyes were wide, and, scared? I frowned. I had never seen Danny, the calmest one on the team, look so shaken. He got up, stiffly walked up to Mrs. Kennedy and said something I couldn't hear. She nodded and he practically flew out of the room. Ava mouthed, _what's wrong?_ I shook my head. I didn't know what had gotten ino my best friend, but boy was I going to find out.

**Danny's pov**

I needed air. I could not stay in the confines of that classroom any longer. I ran through hallway after hallway until I found my locker. My hands were shaking so hard I couldn't manage the combination. So I did the next best thing, I pried the door open with my hands. Making sure no one was around, I grabbed my Iron Fist costume and sprinted to the nearest empty classroom. The window was already partially open, so I didn't need to break it. I climb out and up. Jumping from the side of the building to the flag pole over and over, I propelled myself to the roof of the school. I lied down on the cool metal grate that controlled the air conditioning. I sighed, it reminded me of those nights spent star gazing on the top of the mountains back in Kun'Lun.

Looking down at the shiny surface, as cold refreshing air blew on my face, I saw that my eyes had turned yellow again. I'd fled the classroom just in time. Why had I summoned my Chi then? When I was in the clutches of Doc Ock. Was the pain scrambling my mind? Or had I, subconsciously, done it on purpose? What did I want most in the world? I pushed the image of Meachum away. I was a hero, I didn't want him to die. Life is sacred, even for horrible traitors. But when I looked inside myself for a wish, I found nothing. Just memories. Memories of them, of him.

"Dude, you ok man?" I jumped a foot, literally, and came down with a fist raised. I recognized Luke.

"Sorry dude, just needed air," I replied truthfully, sitting back down with my legs crossed.

"Uh huh... so is that why you ran out of the classroom like Dr. Doome was chasing you?" He sat with me, "Reminds you of home doesn't it?"

"Home is where the heart is, and for now, because of you all, this is my home," He looked at me, he knew I was lying but he let it go.

"You wanna tell me why you ran out? And don't say because the video was boring" He chuckled.

"Luke, you know how I dream-walk right?" He nodded.

"Well, dreams, if unchecked can have certain effects on the waking world," It was one of the most difficult things I had ever had to explain.

"Look, I think this may be my fault. The volcano thing, Ock may have messed with my chi energy enough to short out the balance of the earth," I blurted. He stared at me.

" I have a theory, and if I'm right, we need to find the others before any more natural disasters occur." I said, I needed him to believe me.

"Ok,... even if somehow this is slightly your fault, what are you going to do?" He asked, very slowly, as if I was losing my mind. Suddenly my communicator beeped.

"Powerman, Iron Fist, get here right now! Doc Ock escaped last night. The rest of the team is waiting for you in detention," Fury yelled.

"We have less time than I thought, after this," I sighed, "We are going to pay a visit to the Sorcerer Supreme," I said seriously. If I was right, this could mean the end. And no amount of sorcery could fix it fully. We were going to have to venture to the source. A place more mystical, than my home, a place only imaginable, in your dreams.

**In case anyone wanted to know, Mauna Kea is a real volcano and everything about it was true except it still hasn't erupted since 2460 B.C.**

**Wolf out...**


	5. The Prisoner

**Ok, so I think my favorite U.S.M villains are Doc Ock cause he's insanely creepy and Scorpion just cause he has something to do with Iron Fist. Let me know how to make Doc Ock even just slightly creepier. Please R&R as always, blah blah blah.**

**Nobody's pov**

The sewers. The perfect pace to execute the plan, Doc Ock thought as he worked. He was typing furiously. Finally, it came up.

"So the myths are true," He muttered in sick delight, "It exists." He made his way to his newest prisoner.

"It was the boy all along. The key that kept the door to my dreams locked away. But now..." He brought his deformed face close to the captive, "Now, I can be great! All my deepest wishes, granted. And you, are going to help me," Ock pushed a button on a control panel in the wall, the prisoner screamed, wailing in agony. And as he twitched and rolled around, two tubes attached to the cell extracted a glowing, blue-green substance with specks of purple, depositing it into a large tank that would work like a battery.

"Oh yes, you are going to help me, whether you want to, or not," Ock whispered as he stared lovingly at the tank, running a tentacle down its smooth surface, his pale face splitting into the grin of a madman.

**Danny's pov**

"We have been searching for like, forever!" Nova whined above me. We had all been running around trying to find Doc Ock and were now using a more aerial tactic, jumping along the roof tops.

"Patience friend, we will find him when the time is right," I said. But I had more on my mind than normal. I was distracted, I missed my jump and found myself plummeting toward the ground. Nova flew after me, but he wouldn't make it. Midair, I scolded myself for not keeping my focus at all times. But today, Japan had had its worst earthquake in recorded history and a tsunami. All my fault, my fault. Just as I was about to smash into pavement, I was in the arms of the Sorcerer Supreme himself, who had materialized just in time. We flew back up to the roof, and my friends both hugged, and yelled at me for being reckless.

"Namaste Doctor, what are you doing here?" I bowed.

"Evening Daniel, Spiderman, Team," He greeted us. "I have come to help with your little situation." My friends looked at me. I looked down.

"You haven't told them," Doctor Strange concluded, " Well this isn't a safe place." He snapped his fingers and we were in his house.

"Show them the Island Of Dreams!" He shouted. Suddenly we were floating above a beautiful island. With lush flowers and greenery. But I knew that was just what the island looked like externally.

"Here, you can see, have, or be anything you want. You think it, and it happens. But it takes a practiced, focused mind. For centuries, Kun'Lun's immortal weapons, the Iron Fists, have locked and guarded the entrance to the island with their chi, making alchemists and magicians think it was a myth. Your current Iron Fist, Daniel, has lost control of his chi and opened a doorway," The Doctor explained.

"So what?" Nova asked causally. Doctor Strange sighed.

"When the doorway is open, the magical core of the world becomes unstable. Tell me you've noticed the many disasters, the very fabric of the universe is unraveling, the world is ending!" Strange screamed and suddenly we dropped to the floor of his living room, the island gone.

"And all of this, because someone was irresponsible with his powers," Strange said quietly.

"Sorry to pop your magic bubble Doc, but if the world was ending, Danny would have already told us this," Spiderman said, looking at me. I continued to look down.

"No way," He whispered.

"I am truly sorry Doctor, but Doc Ock, the pain," For once, I couldn't think of anything to say, "It hurt," I finished lamely.

"Perhaps so, or maybe it was because of a different reason. Tell me Daniel, what do _you_ desire most in the world?" He practically sneered.

"It's not Danny's fault, and if you're right, then we have to stop it, not argue!" Tiger declared. I looked at her in shock. I saw that she was worried, scared, and upset, but also determined.

"Tiger's right. Doctor Strange, if you would open the portal, we must journey to the Island of Dreams and close it from the inside," I said. "The island is divided into four parts. Nightmare's castle is in the nightmare part, the Temptation part, that tempts you to stay on the island forever, the Curious part, where whimsical dreams with no sense happen, and the Void. That is where your greatest wishes are granted." Everyone looked at me, and nodded. Wow, they really were loyal friends. I knew then, they would never betray me, I could trust them, I felt something shift in me. Perhaps by the end of this, I could have a new, not shameful wish in my heart. But until then...

Doctor Strange closed his eyes, "Eye of Agimoto **(****agi-moe-toe) **open the portal!" Suddenly, the eye on his cape opened and projected a door, which opened to reveal complete darkness.

"Wait, we're going in there?" Powerman asked. Strange merely nodded.

"Sweet Christmas," He sighed, following me inside the portal with everyone else behind him. Once we all stepped through, the portal door slammed shut.

"No!" I shouted. Nova and Spiderman dived to the door and slammed their fists against it until it disappeared completely.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted that creep," White Tiger muttered next to me.

"To judge others without consequence, you must first make sure you are perfect yourself. He kept it open long enough for us to get through, anything more was most likely beyond his powers," I said reasonably. But I knew that there was no difference between keeping a Dream portal open for us, and transporting yourself to Nightmare's castle ( the only part of the Island accessible to anyone)to face that demon, and get back out. He could have easily kept the door open, but before I could ponder this the darkness under our feet gave and we were falling, falling into probably the most important mission of our lives, a mission we could not fail, at any cost.

**Hmmm...there's something up with Doc Strange and our little fortune cookie knows it...**

**Also, the action scenes I promised are in the next chapter, which I am super excited to write! The Japan/tsunami actually happened in 2011, and it was the fourth worst earthquake in the whole world, yeah...**

**Oh! Before I forget! Shout out to my faithful reviewer, TheImmortalWeapon! Thanks for the support!**

**Wolf out...**


	6. Temptations

**I realize this is pretty long, but you'll see why when you read it...**

**Nobody's pov**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" The team screamed as they fell. Below them, was a massive swamp, with half submerged trees being choked by moss, and murky green water. Splash! They dropped into the thick liquid one by one, Powerman making the largest wave. Gasping for air, they surfaced and found that the water was only waist deep. None of them knew how they had managed to fall in such shallow water without injuries but most of them were too busy trying not to laugh to question it. Nova had come up with a lily pad and a fat toad on his helmet.

"What?" He asked when he saw them staring at him. The toad belched and Nova screamed shrilly.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Spiderman laughed obnoxiously as Nova flew in circles until the poor, dizzy toad hopped off. After that brief moment of happiness, the team realized they were lost and looked to Danny.

"The Swamp of Temptation, everyone stay close," He commanded. They obeyed, filing out of the water and onto the squishy terrain. As they walked, they heard occasional sounds behind them. They almost sounded like wet, slapping footsteps...

Suddenly, out of the water, five enormous forms appeared. They seemed to be giant frogs. They had pebbly skin, tiny doll eyes, and bloated, fleshy bellies.

"See what you did bucket head, if you had just left that toad alone..." Spiderman scolded.

"The dumb frog jumped on me!" Nova shouted, blasting the biggest frog. Iron Fist tried out his chi, it worked fine in this dimension. He charged up his fist and slammed it into the nearest frog. Nothing, if anything, he angered it. It croaked out a war cry, opened its mouth to reveal a long pale red tongue and used it as a whip. Iron Fist dodged and saw Powerman grab a tongue and use it to swing his frog over his head. He lost his balance and was flung into the water. White Tiger slashed at her frog's belly, and when it tried to strike her, she flipped onto the tongue and ran up it. The frog immediately jumped about half a mile to the left, taking Tiger with it. Nova was still trying to blast his frog, he was keeping it grounded, but he must have looked like a large fly because the frog kept opening its mouth when he got near. Nova was gloating about how well he was doing when he flew too close, for one second everything was still and Nova could have sworn he saw the frog grin, then it drew back its tongue and punched Nova in the face with it. He went flying into the distance and the remainder of the team heard him crash into something. He didn't come back. Spiderman webbed his frog's mouth shut and did a victory dance. He saw a shadow fall upon him. Looking up he saw the frog about to pound him into the ground.

"This is going to hurt," He squeaked. When Iron Fist looked back all he saw was a huge crater leading down into darkness, and no sign of Spidey. He was still punching and dodging, he was practically a blur of green and yellow, his missing teammates being all the motivation he needed. Finally, he remembered that on the island, you had to play by the island's rules, and dreams always had a hidden twist.

"Nice frog," He whispered as he began to gently pet it's bumpy skin, "I apologize for my friends, especially the one with the buck-er, the helmet." He felt ridiculous but the frog seemed to nod its giant head. Then, it peacefully hopped back into the water, with a deafening croak in goodbye. _Now, _Iron Fist thought,_ to find my friends._

**Luke's pov**

Sweet Christmas, the water was cold! Hard to see through too. I surfaced and found myself alone.

"Guys! Danny!" I shouted. Nobody. I climbed out of the water and looked around. Everything looked the same, so I just picked a direction and started walking.

"Luke" I squinted to see a figure running towards me. I froze. My mind was reeling, it couldn't be, it couldn't, could it? I saw another person running at me too. I couldn't breathe. There was no way. The first figure was close now, it was a woman. She had dark skin, chocolate brown eyes and short black hair. Behind her was a man, who looked like an older version of me. They both reached me and hugged me.

"Mom, dad. How?" I babbled.

"That's not important son," My, dad, said.

"What's important is we love you sweetie," My, my mom had said that when she threw my off the plane. The plane that had... wait, even if my parents were really alive then...

"Why are you in the Dream Island or whatever Danny called it?"

"We're not," suddenly we were in our old house, "and you don't need Danny, what's important is that we're a family again," Dad said.

"We love you sweetie," why did Mom keep saying that?

"Why don't you stay with us son?" Dad smiled, but it was wrong, too big, too happy to be real.

"Do I have a reason not to?" I was getting suspicious.

"We love you sweetie." Wait, where had Danny said we were? Temptation? No, this was bad. I backed away slowly.

"We love you sweetie," Mom and Dad had matching, huge grins. They walked towards me.

"You're not real!" I screamed and ran, and as I did, the house and my parents disappeared into smoke and I was back in the swamp, lost. I couldn't take it, I sat, and I cried.

**Ava's pov**

_Stupid frog_, I thought. As if hearing me, the frog vanished from under me and I fell to the ground.

"Hello, White Tiger," I whirled around to face Kraven. I gasped. He was strapped in some sort of chair.

"It is an electric chair, go ahead, my queen," He had a large grin splitting his face.

"Queen?" I asked, intrigued.

"Yes, you captured me and ordered me to address you as queen," He said, still grinning. What? I hadn't done that, had I? Thinking about it, queen did have a nice ring to it. I walked closer to the chair, picked up a remote control from the ground. I set it to level 3. I pushed the button and Kraven screamed. I laughed. I had finally done it, captured this fool, my servant, my slave. I set the remote to the highest setting, level 10. This was going to be fun. But wait, there was something about this, Kraven being electrocuted, screaming, it reminded me of something. Danny! It all came back to me, Danny, the end of the world, our mission. I suddenly was very afraid. Afraid of myself. I had been about to... I ran, with Kraven laughing madly in the background. And as I ran I cried, thinking of how much I had enjoyed his pain. I could have blamed it on the island, but I knew, that had been me, pure Ava.

**Sam's pov**

_Where am I?_ I thought as I slowly came to. I looked around, realized I was lost and kicked a tree in frustration.

"Oh dear, are you hurt?" I looked behind me to see Pete's Aunt May.

"Whoa, Webs is going to kill me if he finds out you're here," I warned her. But for some reason, I sort of liked how she asked if I was hurt.

"Webs? You mean Peter? I never liked him anyways," She waved a hand, "But you Sam, you do things with me, Peter never did anything with his old aunt." I stared at her. Had she just said I was better than Pete? I knew it! I knew she loved me more! I hugged her.

"I love you Mrs. Parker!" I yelled. She grinned widely.

"Just call me Aunt May," She said as she squeezed me. Wait, what was I doing? Peter was one of my best friends, I couldn't just betray him. And why was Aunt May in the Dream World anyway?

"You're not real," I said dully. I had wanted it so badly, but it was too good to be true.

"What do you mean dear?" That smile was scaring me, it was so big, it stretched out the skin on her face. Then I was flying, flying away because if I had waited any longer, I would have lost it. _What are you doing, _my mind screamed at me, _ she loved you more than Web-Head, and she should! She wanted you Sam! Go back! _But I just kept flying until I found a clearing where I sat, staring at nothing, a tear rolling down my face.

**Peter's pov**

I was underground. It was dark. Switching my handy night vision on, I web-swung out of the hole. _Great, just another day in the life of your friendly neighborhood Spidey. _My head tingled. _Spidey sense! _ I turned in time to be smothered by...Uncle Ben?

"Pete! It's almost time for your parade!" What? Parade? Uncle Ben? All sorts of questions swirled through my mind. I blinked and when I opened my eyes, we were in New York. People were all huddled on the sidewalks, and in the streets a marching band walked past, followed by a massive float with a picture of Spiderman. Up on top, Someone was pretending to be me.

"Spiderman rules!" He yelled. Wait, I recognized that voice, J. Jonah. Jameson? Ok, something was definitely going on, but I liked it. Things were finally going my way. I was being appreciated, and I could share it with Uncle Ben. I turned to him and saw that he was wearing a sick, fake smile.

"Uncle Ben?" I asked shakily. He grinned wider than I thought was possible.

"Wait, how come my team doesn't have a float?" I said. Realization dawning on me.

"What? Oh, they're in jail remember? They became Goblins and you had to give up on them in order to save New York and become famous," He explained, chuckling. My blood ran cold. I hadn't done that, I wouldn't. No matter what. I shot a web onto a building and swung away, mouthing, _I miss you_, to Uncle Ben. I swung away from it all, from the parade, from New York, until I was running blindly through the swamp.

**Nobody's pov**

Meanwhile, Iron Fist hadn't encountered any problems on his walk. He only hoped he could find his friends before the temptations began. He paused, squinting, he saw something metallic hanging from a tree. His eyes widened, it was a piece of a metal arm. He made sure it was real, it was.

"He's here," Iron Fist muttered. And then, he ran, knowing now, it was a race.

** Wow, that took forever to type. But finally, the race has begun!**

**Wolf out...**


	7. Curiosities

**Here it is, the next chapter in Dreaming of Doomsday!**

**Danny's pov**

I was frightened, to say the least. I had found my friends either crying or rocking back and forth, muttering to themselves. Sam had even tried to blast me, screaming that I wasn't real, before I calmed him down. I couldn't have felt more guilt if I tried. I should have explained the temptations in more depth, should have anticipated the island splitting us up. But it seemed lately, everything I did only caused my faithful friends more pain. Eventually we crossed the swamp and emerged in a lush meadow. Everywhere, there where flowers in exotic colors and soft springy grass, and there was even a gentle stream, peacefully burbling and flowing along.

"Where are we now?" It was the first time Luke had spoken since I found him.

"The Field of Curiosities," I answered.

"Aw! " Ava ran over to pet a small, white rabbit, with a twitching pink nose.

"Look Sam! Your favorite," Sam screamed as she chased him with it, Peter had told her about Sam's fear. Pete grabbed a brown and black rabbit and joined Ava. I smiled, now that we were out of the swap, my friends had relaxed.

"I saw them," Luke whispered to me. I looked at him. His parents, the one thing that could break Luke. Something came to me.

"Do you ever think of Scorpio, ever feel hatred?" I asked.

"Sometimes, yeah. But I try to hope that maybe one day he'll feel regret. He wanted power, it made him do horrible things, that's how I know that he was weak," He smiled wistfully, as if remembering something.

"I learned that from you dude. How to be strong. You never even got mad at Scorpion for trying to steal your crown," He added. I couldn't look at him.

"No, I'm not mad at him, not at Scorpion," I whispered. I had intended to say it in my mind, but I guess I said it out loud because Luke was staring at me, trying to get in my head. Luckily, I had been trained for that. I put on a relaxed smile and after a minute, Luke gave up, shaking his head. He was about to speak but we heard Ava scream.

She was being pulled down into the stream by something. Pete and Sam were trying to pull her out and she was struggling, but the something was very strong. Luke and I ran over. I caught a glimpse of the creature and almost laughed. It had the upper body of a kitten, only with fins and a huge mouth filled with rows and rows of sharp teeth, and it had a small, wriggling tail. I sighed mentally, only in the Field of Curiosities could you find a piranha mixed with a kitten. I punched it and knocked several teeth loose. Ava managed to kick it and jumped out of the water. It hissed like a cat. Then it appeared to sprout little cat legs and began chasing Ava around a tree. She climbed up it and the creature sat at the bottom, waiting. I went to pick it up. I knew it couldn't hurt me because it was focused on Ava. I focused, drawing my chi around me until, pop! The piranha-kitten was enclosed in an ivory cage.

"Awesome!" Sam yelled. Uh-oh, I thought.

"I wanna try! Ok, uh, I'm imagining...a jetpack!" He said.

"Sam please don't," I pleaded.

"Yeah, you can already fly Bucket-head!" Peter shouted, misinterpreting my warning.

"Well maybe I get tired Arach-nerd! Or maybe I wanna shove it in your face!" He immediately retorted.

"Sam stop!" I could see particles forming around him, but he didn't listen.

"You must focus, stop arguing!" I shouted. Then, there was an audible-pop! We all froze, in front of him, stood a deformed alligator with giant spider limbs and wings.

"SAM!" We all yelled.

"Webs was shouting at me so I imagined him getting chased by a crocodile!" He explained.

"That's an alligator! Crocodiles have-" Ava was cut short by Luke.

"Not the time for a biology lesson!" The alligator roared and crawled towards Peter. Sam had imagined it chasing Pete, I realized.

"Peter! It wants you, keep running and don't stop, I have a plan!" I yelled. Once more I imagined a cage, one made of steel, and in a few seconds it appeared. Peter stopped running. I suggested we keep walking, when my friends questioned my rush, I explained about how Doc Ock may be trying to beat us to the Void. For the rest of the trip, we proceeded in silence. We were all thinking about what would happen if Doc Ock managed to find the Void first. Of course, I knew exactly what he would wish for first. I knew, because we wanted the same thing.

**Short chapter because this is mostly a little, short and sweet, filler. Also my last chapter was pretty long so... yeah. Next chapter will actually have stuff happening and I am totally taking advantage of Sam's natural tendency to mess things up, and his fear of bunnies.**

**Wolf out...**


	8. To See Through His Eyes

**Nothing to say other than R&R so... let's get the story started!**

**Danny's pov**

We walked for hours without encountering any other creatures apart from a talking, seemingly British, gerbil. When I was beginning to lose hope of catching up to Doc Ock, the trees and forest area abruptly ended. Looking down, we saw we were at the edge of a cliff that sloped down for miles. Sam flew down and after ten whole minutes, he came back, reporting that he had given up. There didn't appear to be a bottom. Then, out of the bushes behind us, I heard a faint rustling. I charged my fist, just in case, when a figure sprinted out of the brush.

"Daniel! I've scoured the Island of Dreams for almost a day now, looking for you!" Doctor Strange exclaimed, "In the time you have been gone, more volcanoes have erupted, earthquakes and electrical storms are popping up wildly and crime in New York has escalated," He added.

"Please Doctor, we require your help. The Void lies beyond the cliff, we need a stairway down," I explained. I expected him to nod, but...

"No need Daniel. Your friend is invulnerable, surely he would survive the fall, and be able to catch the rest of you," He said it so casually, he could have been suggesting we play chess. I sensed Ava unsheathing her tiger claws and Sam getting ready to blast him. Peter shot some webbing at the sorcerer's feet, but he flew up, chanting.

"Limbs drop, mind will stop, eyelids heavy, heartbeat steady, all control is mine to seize, AND MY PUPPET YOU WILL BE!" He yelled. Lightening flashed nearby. The trees shook in the sudden, swirling wind and I saw Luke lurch forward, towards the cliff.

"Iron Fist! Get Powerman!" Peter yelled. I dived at Luke but he threw me off. I saw the others frantically trying to hit Doctor Strange.

"Ki-yah!" I screamed and pounded my glowing fist in the ground. The earth split into deep crevices and rose up steeply. Luke fell over and I used the time I had bought to jump from his back, tackling Doctor Strange in mid-air. He laughed madly, I followed his gaze. Luke was dangling off the side of the cliff. The spell had broken though.

"Danny!" He attempted to pull himself up, but the unstable ground cracked more under his weight. I looked around. My friends were imprisoned in magical cages. I saw everything in slow motion. This had happened before. I had let it happen. I wasn't on a cliff in the Dream realm anymore. I was a scared little boy, watching my father's faithful co-worker, and so-called friend, push my dad off a mountain. I felt my chi bubbling up inside of me. I saw red. I grabbed Strange's throat. I couldn't let him win, not again. I squeezed, and he grinned. I looked past him and saw Luke. The earth was crumbling, he was going to fall. I had a choice. Then I was cold all over. I realized what I was doing. It wasn't the fact that I had been about to strangle my magical mentor, but the fact that I was about to do that _instead_ of saving my best friend. I harshly threw Doctor Strange away. I ran to the edge of the cliff, dived and caught Luke just as the rock collapsed. I pulled him up. I was shaking and sweating. Doctor Strange was gone and the cages disappeared.

"Wow. Just wow," Peter said. The others were silent.

"Luke, I almost-" I started apologizing but he cut me off.

"But you didn't. In the end, you didn't take Strange's bait. you finally won," He knew me better than I did sometimes. I wondered how long he had known. I stood up shakily. We still had a mission.

"Ok, I need everyone to focus," My plan was risky, but there were no other options. We all stood by the edge of the cliff and my teammates closed their eyes.

"Try to clear out your minds," I began.

"Shouldn't be too hard for you Bucket-head," Peter sniggered.

"Now, imagine a staircase. With metal hard and sturdy enough to hold an elephant," I tried to make it easy for them. I saw a small platform appear.

"Good, now picture it being wider than the elephant," The platform grew bigger. Just below it, a few more were materializing. I tested my weight. It held. I breathed in deeply, then stepped down.

"You're doing it! Just keep focusing, and step forward until I say stop," They hesitated but listened. I was shocked, my friends had been through so much for me and hadn't even complained. We kept making our way down until my senses told me we'd reached the bottom. I stepped onto nothingness and saw that it actually was a floor, in a sense. I could have collapsed in relief! I helped my friends down and they stood there, mouths hanging slightly open.

"Look who decided to show up," We tensed. Then, I saw huge metallic pillars reaching into the sky. They had a red hue and were filled with tiny holes, where I presumed projectiles could shoot out. At the top, the pillars were attached to a smiling Doc Ock.

"I just webbed my shorts," Peter said behind me. I could tell my teammates' minds were worn out from the staircase, as was mine, which meant no upgrades for us.

"You have no honor, fight us equally," I said. He chuckled. Just behind him, I could see some sort of small, clear, egg-shaped chamber, with a tarp over it.

"Wait, I know that science and magic overlap and all, but how did you even get here so fast?" Luke asked. Mirroring my own thoughts exactly.

"Oh you'll find out. The important thing is how you are still alive. Tell me, did you enjoy my guide?" Ock laughed. Guide? I racked my brain._ No way,_ I thought as I figured it out. Thoughts flashed through my brain, the portal door closing, recreating my father's death... I ran to the egg chamber and flung off the tarp. I stared down at a broken, curled up, Doctor Strange... the real one. I pressed my glowing hand against the glass, he had barely any magic left inside him and in his cloak. Doc Ock had stolen it and used it to make his own portal, and a decoy.

I nodded at Peter, he nodded back. I charged up my fist, Nova gained some altitude, White Tiger had her electric claws out, and Spiderman and Powerman got in a fighting stance. Then we attacked together, as a team, as a family.

Doc Ock was strong, to say the least. I dodged each missile that came out of his new arms, but my punches barely made any dents.

"Fist ball!" Powerman shouted. I leapt onto his hand and he threw me up to Ock. I punched him in the face, using his arms as a platform. He tipped back slightly and Spiderman webbed his arms together at the bottom. We fell together, with him on top of me. He was smothering me, and one of his arms had avoided the webs and was trying to crush me. I could just barely breathe.

"One of you, make a wish to seal the island," I wheezed.

"I got it Fist!" Nova yelled. He flew up and I saw his face twist in concentration. Around us, we saw the island from the outside, like being in an Imax theater, and we saw a big lock starting to enclose it.

"Wait, think of your deepest darkest fear. Imagine feeling confined, imagine feeling completely helpless to the fear. Let it consume you until you are nothing!" Doc Ock shouted. Nova's face contorted in terror. Light was pouring out of him, he was shrieking. The image around us changed. We saw New York being covered in bunnies. But we saw them the way Nova saw them, with razor sharp teeth and claws and blood-red eyes. And we saw the bunnies dragging four people-us!- into a sewer.

"No!" with everyone lifting Doc Ock, I ripped off the arm trying to get to me, managed to get free, and ran below Nova. I caught him as he fell, passed out from exhaustion. Then I closed my eyes and opened my mind's eye. I pictured my deepest wish, and imagined the island closing up. But something inside me didn't want to close the island, not yet. I opened my eyes.

"I can't," I shook my head. But I saw Doctor Strange, sitting up now. He nodded at me, and Luke followed his example. So did Ava and Peter. I looked down at Sam, who was waking up.

"Do it Fortune Cookie," He croaked weakly. I heard Powerman in my head saying, _you finally won. _And, I felt that something inside of me, change. And I was ok with the Island of Dreams closing, I wouldn't need it anymore.

**Nobody's pov**

The team, and Doctor Strange, saw Danny close his eyes and his fists start glowing. Around them, they could see Danny's memories. They saw a smiling couple, the woman had long blond hair and bright blue eyes. The man had darker, dirty-blond hair and sparkling green eyes. Then they saw an older man, with dark eyes and dark slicked back hair. The next scene featured them all on a snowy mountain, a small boy with long blond hair and emerald eyes was watching the older man step on his father's fingers as he dangled from the mountain, the boy's father fell, and the little boy's eyes briefly flashed gold. He lunged at the man but his weeping mother held him back.

"Is that, Danny?" Nova whispered quietly enough so that Doc Ock didn't hear. Powerman and Doctor Strange simultaneously nodded.

"Yes boy! Think about the pain he has caused you! You and I are not so different, we want revenge. He plagues your mind and haunts your nights doesn't he, just like Norman does to me. You want him gone, and you can have that, you could have anything done to him!" Doc Ock was encouraging him. But the images abruptly changed.

Now, everyone could see Powerman and Danny up on the roof of the school (in costume) laughing and talking. Then it was the whole team rushing to hug him when he woke up after the first encounter with Ock. They saw themselves steping into the portal without hesitation, fighting with him, understanding. They even saw Peter following him to Kun'Lun.

"What's happening?" Ava asked, eyes wide.

"You changed his wish, all of you," Doctor Strange replied, smiling. And finally, displayed around them, was New York, completely back to normal and the Island of Dreams, sealed at last.

**I am so upset that this is ending... only one or two more chapters to wrap things up... *sigh***

**Oh well, All good things must come to an end I guess. Please review,**

**Wolf out...**


	9. Never AgainEpilogue

**Wow... here it is everyone, the last *tear* chapter of *sob* Dreaming of Doomsday... enjoy and make sure to review.**

**LAST DISCLAIMER: I still own nothing, but if I did (in case anyone from Marvel is reading this) I would give Iron Fist more lines...**

**Nobody's pov**

After all was said and done, Danny and his teammates, with the help of Doctor Strange, made their way out of the Island of Dreams and had Doc Ock locked up in S.H.E.I.L.D's best prison. Everyone said their goodbyes and went their separate ways, Ava to do homework, Sam to play videogames, and Peter to check on Aunt May. Luke and Danny were on the roof of Rand Co. just enjoying the peace. Finally, Danny spoke.

"Luke, when you saw your parents, what did they do?" He asked carefully.

"They mostly kept repeating themselves, especially mom," He sighed. Danny looked at him curiously.

"Usually, when _dead_ relatives appear in temptations, they act quite naturally, almost with minds of their own," He said thoughtfully.

"What are you saying?" Luke asked suspiciously. Danny seemed to consider his next words very carefully.

"Nothing," He simply answered. Luke sighed, Danny could be impossible sometimes. Danny laughed, "All in good time Luke, all in good time."

"Speaking of time, lets never do all that again, ok?" Luke said in false seriousness. Danny's eyes sparkled.

"Never again dude," He chuckled.

**Meanwhile, in the sewers...**

A figure stood by a tall, sliding door. It pushed a button on its stolen gloves(with a Stark Industries logo) and watched as lasers shot out, melting a hole in the door. It entered a cavernous room full of machinery and tech.

"Otto, you have outdone yourself," the figure chuckled with glee. It walked to a massive computer. Soon, a list of Doc Ock's animal DNA experiment victims popped up. It drew out a hard drive and downloaded the file. Then, before leaving, the figure smashed the computer and everything else in the room.

"Look out, _Doc Ock, _we'll be coming for you, all of your children will be there, new, and improved!" The figure cackled, then fled into the night.

**So I decided that I couldn't part with this story, so why not make another one? It probably won't be a sequel, most likely a companion book, but still. I have a tiny, hazy plot line for the next one, but review if you think I should do another one and give me ideas. It will probably be centered around Danny and Luke so... thanks again to my reviewers, mostly TheImmortalWeapon, and until my next story...**

**Wolf out...**


End file.
